


No, not again...

by GlatchBit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Tags May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlatchBit/pseuds/GlatchBit
Summary: A different person takes care of Harry and just seems to no a lot about him how will this change his story?Sorry for the crap summary!*Very slow updates*WIP!!!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	No, not again...

Mr.Shafiq-Len was now at the Gringotts holding a baby in his arms and the most annoying thing is he got teleported to the baby and had to Transfigure his clothes into more professional clothes and of course him being a submissive he was about to adopt this little one because apparently Dumbledore is a idiot.  
"Hello Mr.ClawHorn can I see Ragnok oh and May your gold flow for eternity."  
You could here the shock when Clawhorn said " Okay Mister and you enemies fall to their knees!"  
Then the goblin lead us to a door "Hello Ragnok am going to adopt this little one and you will need to check him for compulsions and blocks."  
"I thought you had gone into hiding little one? And okay will you be paying or...will he be paying?"  
" He is Harrison James Potter so no because he doesn't have access to the main vault yet."  
"Okay"

"And you no darn well that am filthy rich and that I am still hiding, so don't toy with me Rag!"  
"Fine and Harry is the heir of 5 houses  
Black-adoptive Godfather  
Potter-Blood Father  
Ravenclaw-Blood mother  
Gryffindor-Blood father  
And secondary heir to Peverell, Lord Peverell."  
"I know thats why I can adopt him."


End file.
